NBC
The Television Network Extravaganza 1942–1954 During 1952 NBC unveiled their first logo for television. This logo is of a microphone surrounded by lightning bolts. This logo is similar to their first logo. The lightning bolts are used from RCA's logo due to them being a sponsor. This logo means the left side of the lightning is from the radio and the right side of the lightning is from television. Although its not obvious at first. On televison it would usually say "This is NBC, the National Broadcasting Company." as seen on the first video in the ID section. 1954–1959 In January, a xylophone and mallet was shown with a three tone "G E C" tone. As seen in the video in the Video section. 1956–1961 In 1956, John J. Graham created the first NBC peacock logo. It featured 11 feathers. This logo had the first color ID. As shown in the videos. 1959–1975 The NBC Snake was usually featured at the end of each show. At the start of every show, the xylophone/peacock logo would be shown. 1962–1975 1975–1979 1979–1986 This is shown with or without the stylized "N". 1986–present In May 1986, NBC introduced a new version of the peacock logo. The number of feathers had been reduced to six, the head of the peacock was flipped and the stylized N was confined to history. The firm behind the new logo was Chermayeff & Geismar. They also created a special font which was used for the letters underneath the peacock. The font was also used in special logos for NBC departments and stations. *Chermayeff & Geismar A new graphics package was launched for the fall of 2006, created by Los Angelese studio Capacity. This package takes one of the feathers from the logos and uses it as a "mouse pointer" to "navigate" through promos and other graphical elements, before being tucked back into the peacock when a promo ends or a show has started. *Capacity With the start if the new fall schedule on September 14, 2009, NBC launched a new on-air graphics package. The tagline was "More colorful", which can be seen in the package's extensive use of the six colors in the NBC logo. Capacity were behind this rebrand too. *Capacity (case study) *http://www.capacity.tv/PressItem4.html?title=0http://www.capacity.tv/motion.html#/nbc2009 *Art & Business of MotionFollow-up *NBC Rebrand 2009http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMZRcrblg0c *Variety Special Logos 2002 Nbc logo.png 2011 NBC_(March_2011).png Holiday 600px-NBC logo green.svg.png 620px-NBC Valentine's Day.png NBC Hallowen.png ID's These are from short Bumpers, IDs and Ads from NBC Video:First NBC ID|The first ever NBC ID on TV this was used from 1942-1954 Video:NBC|This was used from 1954-1959 Video:Original 1957 NBC Peacock|This is from 1957-1962 Video:1960's NBC Peacock|This is from 1962-1975 Video:NBC Snake logo (1965-1975)|This was used from 1965-1975 Video:NBC ID|This was used from 1975-1977 Video:NBC logo bumper from 1977|This was used from 1977-1979 Video:NBC ID 1981|This was used from 1979-May 1986 Video:NBC ID 1986|This was used from May 1986-1994 Video:NBC TV Network Id's|This was used from 1994-2000 Video:NBC Studios Promo Logo|This was used from 2000-2004 Video:NBC Universal Television Logo (2004)|This is from 2004-2011 Special ID's Video:NBC Penguin|This was ONLY shown before A Hard Day's Night Video:NBC 1993 Montage ID|This was only shown on 10/6/93 Video:NBC Universal Television Distribution Logo (2007) |2007 Green NBC Universal Video:NBC 1996 ID June 17|June 17 1996 Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Television networks in the United States